


Cabin Fever

by HEDAofWeird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Camping, F/F, Hiking, Nature, outdoors, slowburn, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDAofWeird/pseuds/HEDAofWeird
Summary: Kara Danvers takes Lena Luthor on a vacation she's never experienced before. On this vacation Kara tries to confess how she really feels about Lena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3. I don't usually specialize in non pony fics. So hope you like it.

“I need a vacation.”

 

Lena dropped her head unceremoniously on her desk after she got off the phone with one of her business partners. Being CEO of a multi billion company doesn't give you much time to breath. She was tired, stressed and overwhelmed. 

 

“I really do need a vacation.”

 

“I think I could help with that.” said a cheery voice in response.

 

As soon as she heard the voice, Lena's head shot up and stared at the intruder. She already knew who it was because that voice alone can change her mood from sad and gloomy to happy and excited.

 

“Hi, Kara. What brings you here today?” Lena asked with a smile on her face indicating that she was happy for the intrusion.

 

“Uh, I just dropped by to make sure you had lunch and to improve your mood. Seems like you need it.” She answered with that toothy smile of hers. “I brought burgers by the way. Would you care for some?”

 

Lena just shook her head in response. She got up and made her way to the couch situated in the corner of her office. After joining her and taking the food out, Kara started the conversation. 

 

“So how is your day going?”

 

“Much better, since you arrived with food and a distraction.” 

 

Kara couldn't help but smile and blush.

 

“I'm glad I could be of service.” She teased. “Anyway I heard you saying something about needing a vacation just as I walked into your office unannounced. I think I might be able to help with that.” Kara just looked down and started playing with her hands. “That is if you want to.” She added after.

 

Lena was rendered speechless but before she could speak up Kara started speaking again.

 

“I know it won't be the type of vacation you are used to,you know the expensive and lavish ones but if you wanted to get away from the city buzz and your CEO duties I really do think I can help.” She now looked Lena straight in the eyes.

 

“What did you have in mind then?” Lena asked a tiny smirk present on her face.

 

“Uuuh, uhm.. I was going to make a trip to my cabin out of town, check up on it, spend a few weeks there. You know going hunting and fishing. The whole shabang. I planned on going alone but I wouldn't mind you tagging along. I can use the company.” 

 

Kara looked at Lena with those pleading big blue eyes of her.

 

Lena just couldn't say no to her best friend. And she did need the distraction even tho she never had the cabin life experience before. So deciding to just take a leap she asked

 

“When were you planning on going? You know so I could clear my schedule and delegate some of my tasks.” 

 

Now it was Kara's turn to be in shock. She knew Lena was busy and all and that her chances of saying yes to a minimalistic vacation were pretty slim to none.

 

“I was planning on leaving September 30th and stay approximately six weeks. You know return before thanksgiving and before the winter really starts.” 

 

“Six weeks Kara, that's a long vacation.” Lena commented.

 

“Yeah, I take it every year. Like I said, I know it isn't your thing but please accompany me on this trip and if you don't like it the first week we are there, I'll take you right back to the city no questions asked.”

 

“No questions asked?” Lena asked with raised eyebrows.

 

“No questions asked.” Kara confirmed.

 

“So, do we got a deal?” Kara asked while stretching out her hand with the most radiant smile on her face.

 

“Yes, we got a deal.” Lena took Kara's hand and shook it. She also couldn't contain her smile.

 

After they shook on it, they got back to eating. They talked about plans and the things Lena might need on this vacation until it was time for Kara to return to CatCo and finish her work day.

 

Kara was so happy she could convince Lena to come with her. Maybe on this trip she could finally find the courage to tell Lena how she really felt about her for weeks now. So she needed everything to be perfect.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets ready for her trip with Kara

The time to leave on their trip was almost here. Lena made sure everything will be taken care of and that her company is in good hands. She knew Sam will take good care of everything. She made a good choice in making her Co-CEO.

 

Kara told Lena that she didn't need business attire on this trip nor casual clothing. She needed clothing suitable for camping, hiking and cabin life. So a lot of flannel she thought. She also needed waterproof pants and a pair of good quality hiking boots. A backpack in which she could carry her stuff in.

 

She never knew that she needed all this stuff to live in a small cabin she thought as she eyed the list Kara sent her. The list has items like a water bottle, rainproof jacket and pants, wool socks, a warm hat and other stuff she might need on this trip.

 

She started to feel a bit nervous. She wasn't used to anything that wasn't luxurious or not well taken care off but she composed herself and told herself that it was good to try new things. She couldn't back down now because they were leaving in two days. So she got her act together.

 

She called Jess, her trusty assistant into her office and gave her the list that Kara gave her and told her to get everything ready before tomorrow night. Jess eyed the list and raised her eyebrows.

 

“If you don't mind me asking miss Luthor but where do I need to have these items delivered to?”

 

“Oh, you can have them delivered to my apartment. I do need them for my trip after all.” Lena just casually answered.

 

“Okay miss Luthor, I will get on this asap.” Jess couldn't believe that Lena was going camping? she deducted from the items listed. She didn't linger on it for long and got back to work.

 

Later that day Kara dropped by with lunch. A kale salad for Lena and some potstickers for herself.

 

“Hey Lena, got time for lunch?” Kara casually asked when she stepped into Lena's office.

 

Lena's eyes lit up when she saw Kara walk into her office, eyes bright and blue and that radiant smile on her face. Lena's heart always skipped a beat when Kara smiled at her that way.

 

“Oh yeah sure, what did you get me today? More burgers?” Lena asked.

 

“Uhm, I got you something more you today.” Kara answered.

 

“Hmmm let me guess, a salad.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is it a Kale salad?” Lena gasped in awe and excitement.

 

“Uhm, yess. Your favorite.” Kara smiled brightly at Lena's reaction.

 

“Well in all my life I never saw someone get so excited about a kale salad.” Kara said with look of disgust on her face but her eyes were twinkling indicating that she was joking.

 

“Oh Kara you don't know what you are missing. Kale is delicious and extremely healthy.” Lena started. Amused smile on her face after Kara's statement.

 

“I’m not missing anything Lena, anyway let's eat. Your “kale” is getting cold.” She joked.

 

As they got to eating Kara asked Lena is she was ready for their trip. She sounded so excited to have Lena come along. 

 

“Oh and by the way, on my way in Jess told me that there was something up with you because you gave her a weird list with things that she needed to go get for you.” Kara told Lena sounding a bit confused.

 

Lena started laughing out loud. “Oh Kara, I gave her the list you gave me with stuff I needed for our trip.”

 

Kara started blushing. “Oh My God. She must think her boss is going crazy.”

 

“Well to be honest Kara, I am a bit hesitant about this whole trip. I have never done this before in my life. So please be patient with me.”

 

Kara heard the concern and doubt in Lena's voice and instantly she felt the need to comfort Lena. So she took her hand and looked her in the eyes and told her that she hasn't anything to be worried about. “I will be there every step off the way and I will make sure you have a great time.”

 

All Lena could do is smile and nod and trust Kara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 30th. Time to go.

Today was September 30th. The day Lena would accompany Kara on her trip deep into the wilds of America. She was nervous as hell but she trusted Kara. She made sure one last time that she had everything for her trip. Sam was with her.

 

“What if this isn't a good idea. What if something happens. What if I get attacked by a coyote.” Lena started rambling.

 

“Oh for God sake Lena. Shut up already. Just go on that trip and go enjoy some fresh air. I'm sure Kara planned everything into the tiny details.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Lena asked eyes filled with panic. 

 

“Well you did tell me that she does this every year and that she does it alone. So I’m pretty sure she can handle herself. I mean Kara wouldn't bring you along if she knew you couldn't handle it right? Right?!” Sam explained.

 

“I guess you do have a point there. But what if something happens with the company. What if..”

 

Sam saw that Lena was clearly panicking so she did what felt right in that moment. She grabbed Lena and pulled her into a hug to calm her down. She told Lena that everything will be alright and that Kara will take good care of her. 

 

That seemed to calm Lena down a lot.

 

It didn't take long before Kara was at her door dressed in a light blue long sleeved flannel shirt and some khaki cargo pants. A pair of wheat colored timberland boots on her feet. And she had a dark blue nike cap on. 

 

All Lena could do is stare at Kara mouth slightly open because Kara looked like a completely different person. She looked like someone who knew what they were getting into. In that moment Lena knew that she will be in good hands. 

 

“So Lena are you ready?” Kara asked. 

 

Before Lena could answer Sam chimed in. “Yes, she is.” 

 

Sam looked at Lena with a reassuring smile indicating that she will have everything under control.

 

“Hey Sam, I didn't know you would be here.” Kara smilingly said. 

 

“Yeah,uhm Lena was giving me the last updates on the company and my task for when she’s gone.” 

 

Kara stepped into the apartment and then pulled Sam into a hug. “I will miss you Sam and don't worry about Lena, I will take pretty great care of her.” 

 

“You better, because L-Corp needs it CEO.” Sam joked.

 

After they said there goodbye’s Kara helped Lena carry her stuff down to her waiting truck. Before Lena left she took one last look at her apartment and Sam. 

 

Sam looked at her and told her she would be okay. With that she closed the door and followed Kara downstairs.Kara arranged everything neatly in the back of the truck and pulled a tarp over it. She then walked over to the passenger door, opened it and gestured for Lena to get in. After they were all settled in Kara told her she needed to stop by her apartment for something. 

 

Lena shook her head yes and off they went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye  
> Good luck and  
> Have fun

Kara and Lena were on their way to Kara's apartment. It didn't take them long to arrive there because it was still pretty early and the traffic was minimal. Kara looked at Lena who was sitting silently besides her, clearly deep in thought.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kara asked while smiling brightly. 

 

A startled Lena looked at Kara and gave her a nervous smile. “I was just thinking about the Company and if I didn't leave anything unfinished because I will be gone for six weeks.”

 

“Oh okay, I'm pretty sure Sam's got it covered.” Kara reassured. 

 

They arrived at Kara's place. Kara asked Lena to come upstairs with her. Lena just went along.

 

“I am so excited to have you with me on this trip.” Kara confessed in the elevator on their way to her apartment.

 

Lena blushed and said “I’m glad you are excited because I am excited too, a bit nervous but excited.” 

 

Kara opened her door to her apartment. Lena didn't expect So many people to be there. 

 

All of their friends except Sam of course were there. 

 

Alex was the first to grab Kara and hug her very tightly.

 

“I'm really going to miss you Kara.” she said.

 

Then came Winn, James and J'onn. They all pulled Kara into a hug. After they hugged her they moved over to Lena and pulled her into a group hug also.

 

Maggie came over and gave Kara a hand and told her that she would miss the little Danvers. Kara pulled her into a tight hug. After they all hugged and shook hands and told their goodbyes it was time to hit the road.

 

Kara and Lena were on the elevator down when Kara asked “Are you ready Lena.” After all the emotional goodbyes, good lucks and have funs, Lena answered “Yes, you did promise me a great vacation.” She looked at Kara green eyes shining with a hint of excitement.

 

Kara opened the passenger door of her truck yet again for Lena so she could get in.

 

Lena never told anyone but she loved it when Kara did these small chivalrous things for her. It made her feel special and giddy inside. 

 

Kara started the truck and said “Off we go, goodbye National City, see you in six weeks.”

 

Kara couldn't contain the excitement in her voice. Seeing Kara so hyped up made Lena feel warm and giddy inside. She herself was starting to feel the worrisome feelings subside to make way for excitement. What could she do anyway, Kara's excitement was infectious. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip?

It was already 11am when Kara took an exit out of the city. They were making small talk and jamming to music they took turns choosing. They made two pit stops already because Lena needed to pee and Kara wanted more snacks. 

 

Kara laid out their schedule. They needed to get to her cabin before dark because she had a few things to take care of before the cabin was “livable.” Lena gasped when she heard Kara said that. She was expecting the worst. Her mind took her to a lot of dark thoughts about how the cabin looked and if it was rodent infested. 

 

She got nervous all over again. At this point she didn't want to ask Kara anything about the living arrangements. After about two hours of non stop driving, Kara took a right onto a dirt road. The buildings of the city long gone. All Lena could see where tree's in a different array of color. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes were fixated on the view outside.

 

“Beautiful isn't it.” Kara voiced.

 

Lena just nodded her head in agreement. She was such in awe of nature's beauty. Kara told her they still have at least an hour and a half to go before they reached half of their destination. 

 

“Wow, that's a long way from home.” Lena commented. 

 

“I know but I promise you that the journey is worth it.” Kara replied with a bright smile. 

 

Lena looked at Kara. She had taken her cap off and put her hair in a loose bun on top of her head. Rays of sunshine made her golden locks almost look like they were glowing. Her eyes were blue, matching the sky outside. Lena could get lost in her eyes forever. 

 

Lena knew she liked Kara alot. Her feeling were more than platonic for the blonde but she never voiced that to anyone. She actually didn't even know if Kara swung that way and if Kara could feel the same way about her. She didn't want to risk their friendship. She knew Kara for almost a year now and everyday her feelings grew more and more. She hoped in due time she could confess to Kara her true emotions. For now she would just enjoy her company and try to enjoy this vacation Kara planned for her. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre Hiking time

After and hour and a half of non stop driving, Kara pulled up in a parking lot of what seemed to be a small lodge. She hopped out the car and hurried to the passenger side so she could open the door for Lena.

 

Lena who was all too glad to finally get out and stretch her body after that long drive hopped out the passenger seat but because her legs were a bit numb from sitting in the same position for so long, she literally stumbled out. Thankfully Kara was there to catch her in her strong arms.

 

Lena's was turning crimson.

 

“Oops.” Kara said and started giggling like a small child.

 

“I've got you.” Kara said and helped Lena steady herself.

 

“You good?” Kara asked after Lena could finally stand on her own.

 

“Yes.” Came a meek answer.

 

“Okay, let's go. I need to take care of a few things before we can go further.” Kara said.

 

Lena followed her inside the lodge. It was really small inside. 

The walls were filled with maps and pictures of the area. Some posters about keeping the environment clean and pictures of people on hikes, and camping trips.

 

“Kara!!” came a voice from a middle aged man behind the counter.

 

“Hey Joe, how's it going?”

 

“Oh everything is going great. So your back for that annual trip of yours?” Joe asked.

 

“Yup, I'm back.” Kara beamed.

 

“And you brought company this time.” He said while looking at Lena who was still situated at the door.

 

“Yes, this year I'm not alone.I brought my friend with me this year.” 

 

“Okay nice. I got all your stuff ready at the cabin. You just have to sign these permits and you can leave your truck in the garage.” Joe stated.

 

Kara signed there permits, one of them was for hunting in the area. “So, all set.” Kara said while handing the pen back to Joe.

 

“Yup,all set.” He confirmed and handed the permits over to Kara. “Have a good trip Kara.” 

 

Kara turned around and focused all her attention back onto the beautiful woman that was Lena. She looked so small in the sweater and hiking pants she was wearing. Kara only ever saw her as the intimidating CEO of a multi billion dollar company. She always thought she looked very hot in those suits and high heels. She fantasized so many time about how it would be to strip those suits off Lena and enjoy what was hidden underneath. Before she could fall deeper into those fantasies, she cleared her throat and told Lena to follow her outside.

 

They walked back to the truck. Kara took everything she needed out of the back. She also took Lena's stuff and put them on the balcony of the lodge. She then proceeded to park her truck into the garage situated in the back of the lodge. She wouldn't be needing it for next six weeks.

 

When she came back, she took Lena by the hand and asked her if she was really ready because now came the hard part and Kara's favorite part of the journey. They had to hike an hour before they reached the actual cabin. There were ATV's available but Kara only used those when she needed to haul huge loads of stuff to her cabin.

 

Lena who never hiked a mile in her life before couldn't be more terrified of what awaited her there in the wilderness.So when Kara asked her if she was really ready, she just swallowed and shook her head yess. She would probably follow Kara to the end of the world but Kara didn't need to know that.

 

Yet.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiking is fun or so Lena thought.

Before Kara pulled her backpack on, she took a camera out of it and hung it around her neck. She then helped Lena to put on her pack. Lena thought it was very heavy but she should be able to manage. When they were all set, Kara led them to the path that would lead them to the trail up the mountain, where her cabin was located. Kara eyed her watch. It was a few minutes past two in the afternoon.She took point while Lena followed.

 

Lena thought that the view from the car window was amazing but being in the middle of it all was something else. She could easily keep up with Kara in the first fifteen minutes of the hike but when the trail started to go up, it got a little harder for her. Kara noticed this and slowed down a bit. 

 

After thirty minutes Lena really needed a break. So they stopped to drink some water and to have a snack. Kara took some pictures of her surroundings and of Lena when she wasn't looking. They rested for fifteen minutes.When they proceeded their hike,Lena was faltering. Kara kept urging Lena to go on. Telling her that they were almost there. Lena thought she was in shape but clearly she wasn't. She made a mental note that she needed to frequent the gym more when they got back to National City. Kara didn't seem to be struggling at all.

 

After a while Kara turned around and told Lena to get ready because they had arrived. And sure enough a small cabin came into view. Lena was awestruck. The whole scene in front of her looked like something out of a fairytale. 

 

“Wow.” Is all she could say between the heavy breath's she was taking. Kara grabbed her hand and helped her walk the last meters to the cabin. 

 

When they were in front of the cabin, Lena dropped herself unceremoniously on the bench that was situated beside the front door. Kara took off her pack and reached into one of the front pockets to produce some keys. She fumbled with the door for a few seconds until it opened to the inside.

 

“Lena Luthor, Welcome to my cabin.” Kara said a huge toothy grin present on her face. When Lena looked inside she hadn't expect what she was seeing. The cabin looked small from the outside but inside was rather spacious. There was a small fireplace and a wood burning stove. A sofa, a small coffee table.There was a rug on the floor near the fireplace. The walls were decorated with pictures of Kara her friends and family. The kitchen was small but efficient and it had a refrigerator.There were two doors in the back. And a set of ladder like stair that lead somewhere above them.

 

“ _ This place has an upstairs?”  _ Lena thought

 

“Oh My God Kara, it's beautiful. To be honest I was a bit hesitant about what to expect but this exceeded all of my expectations.” Lena said awestrucked.

 

“So let me help you get settled in. You probably want to take a shower and change into some fresh clothes” Kara suggested.

 

Kara took Lena's bag and guided her to one of the doors. It opened to a small bedroom with a twin bed in it. A night stand and a rack to hang clothes on. There was a chair in the corner that Kara used to put Lena's bag on. Kara gave Lena directions to where the bathroom was. The bathroom was behind the other door. And that there was a cabinet with clean towels in them.

 

“So I will leave you alone now. I need to get out and chop some firewood for tonight and to make arrangements for dinner. I hope you enjoy steak” Kara said.

 

She backed out of the room and made her way outside. She had maybe two hours of daylight left. She need to make sure she utilized all of it properly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena share dinner and conversation in the cabin

After chopping a decent amount of wood, Kara got busy inside. She prepared the steaks on the wood burning stove. She also stir fried some vegetables and toasted some bread. She was glad that Joe had stocked up on groceries like she asked beforehand. She needed more this time because she wasn't alone. That thought alone brought a smile to her lips.

 

“Can I ask what you are so happy about?” Lena asked from where she stood besides Kara.

 

“Uhm, uuuh, the food is ready. That's why?” Kara blurted out unable to contain the blush that crept on her face.

 

“Oh miss Danvers, always excited about food aren't we.” Lena commented while walking over to the couch. 

 

Kara plated the food and brought it over to the small coffee table. She went back to the kitchen to rummage in one of the cabinets. She came back with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

 

“I know you are not used to this.” Kara said while gesturing around “but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.” She then said with a small smile.

 

“Oh don't be silly Kara. Of course I will enjoy it. It's because I can see how much effort you put into creating this whole trip for me. I know I haven't thanked you yet so thank you Kara, for everything so far.” Lena replied smiling.

 

“The food is getting cold, lets dig in.” Kara suggested while pouring two glasses of wine. “I hope you like the food Lena.”

 

“I hope I do because I will have to eat your cooking for six weeks.” Lena teased.

 

Kara sat down besides Lena on the couch and started wolfing her food down. She was very hungry after the long drive, hiking and the wood chopping.

 

While they ate they made conversation. Kara told Lena that she needed to rest well tonight because she will need her energy the next day. Kara will be showing her everything cabin life is about. Lena's eyebrows cocked up at that. 

 

“Oh and if you don’t mind me asking Kara, where will you be sleeping? I only noticed one bedroom in this cabin of yours and please don't say the couch because if your going to sleep on it I will have to say no because the bed in the room is big enough for two people.”

 

Kara started blushing and asked. “You would share a bed with me?” 

 

Lena cleared her throat before answering “I don't see why that should be a problem.” trying to keep her voice steady because the idea of her and Kara sharing a bed made her feel all kinds of swirly feelings inside.

 

“Wel in that case, I shall abandon by bed upstairs and join you in yours.” Kara joked.

 

Lena gasped. “You sleep upstairs? Oh My God I need to see that.”

 

“I will show you after we finish dinner.” Kara suggested..

 

When they finished dinner and a bottle of wine Kara brought the plates over to the kitchen. “Oh let me help you with that.” Lena rushed over to take the dishes from Kara’s hand. 

 

“Oh it's okay Lena, I can do it. Go relax on the couch.” 

 

“Don’t be silly Kara, you cooked this amazing dinner for us, it's only fair I help you with the dishes. I don't take no for an answer.” Lena urged. 

 

Kara gave in with a sigh “okay fine. Since you will be doing the dishes I will go and take a shower and change into something more comfy.”

 

Lena just nodded and took the plates over to the sink. Kara made her way upstairs to grab a change of clothes and then headed into the bathroom. The bathroom wasn't large it was small but not cramped. There was a decent sized shower in the corner, a toilet that could be shielded with a foldable door and a sink with a mirror cabinet above it. 

 

Behind the bathroom door was a full size mirror And some hooks to hang the towels on. There was also a small hamper for dirty clothes. 

 

Kara proceeded to take her shower. She washed her hair, scrubbed her body clean and brushed her teeth after. She then dried off and changed into sweatpants and an oversized light blue hooded sweatshirt. 

 

When Kara emerged from the bathroom she didn't see Lena. She found Lena in her room on the bed fast asleep.

 

Lena probably fell asleep while waiting for her. She walked over to the bed and took up the blanket on the foot of it and covered Lena with it. 

 

“Sweet dreams Lena, see you in the morning.” Kara whispered and turned off the lights.

 

Kara was feeling pretty tired herself so she checked if every window and door was locked and headed to bed after.

 

Soon the cabin was shrouded in complete silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara shows Lena the ropes

The next morning Lena awoke pretty well rested to the smell of bacon, eggs and fresh coffee. When she finally got to her senses she gasped out loud and thought   _ “Oh My God, Kara, I fell asleep.” _

 

She stumbled out of bed and saw Kara dressed and ready for the day sitting on the sofa with a book and a cup of coffee.

 

“Well good morning beautiful, did you sleep okay?” Kara asked beaming. She had her hair loose and her hair falling freely around her shoulders.

 

Lena was a bit taken aback by her beauty and caught off guard by her comment she blurted out “Why didn't you wake me last night?” 

 

“What for?” Kara asked still smiling 

 

“Uhm,uuuh…” Lena had no legit answer.

 

“See, now come join me, your food is getting cold. Would you like some coffee?” Kara still looking at her with those sky blue eyes of hers. She just nodded in confirmation. Kara then jumped up to go pour a cup of freshly brewed coffee for her.

 

“Enjoy your meal Lena. You need it because I have plans for us today.”

 

Lena didn't question it and started nibbling on her toast. 

 

After Lena finished her breakfast she got ready for the day. She put on a sweater, some cargo pants and her boots. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and then went outside to look for Kara. 

 

“Kara?” Lena called out when she didn't see Kara instantly.

 

“I'm in the back.” Kara yelled back. So Lena followed the sound of her voice to the back of the cabin. There she found Kara busy rummaging in a small shed.

  
  


“So Lena today we are going into the woods to gather some more wood for the upcoming days. It will only get colder, so I gotta make sure we stay warm inside. Go get your hat, gloves and put on an extra top layer and join me here when your done.

 

Lena did what Kara instructed. It took her a few minutes to do everything. Kara was hoisting a smaller pack than the one from yesterday on her back. She then pulled a wagon type thingy out the shed and looked at Lena while asking “ready?” 

 

“Uh yes?” 

 

“Okay follow me. Stay near me because you can easily get lost in these woods.” Kara stated. Kara took a path into the forest. Lena right besides her. 

 

Lena looked around her. She could never get used to the beauty of it all. The tree's, the sounds.It sounded and looked so serene.

 

“Wow, Kara it's so beautiful.” Lena whispered. 

 

“I know right. And this is just a fraction of it.” Kara whispered back. They made their way deeper into the forest in a comfortable silence. Lena's eyes roaming all over the place.

 

Suddenly they came to a halt. “What, why are we stopping?” Lena asked. 

 

“I spotted some good trees to chop down for firewood.” Kara simply stated while taking off her backpack. She opened it up to take out a foldable saw and her gloves. She also pulled out a bottle of water for Lena who took it eagerly. 

 

Kara got ready to chop down some trees. She started first by marking which one's she liked. She calculated the angles for her chopping and in which direction the tree would fall. She wasn't alone after all. She needed be extra careful. 

 

“So miss Luthor would you be so kind and stand way over there for me while I do the chopping.” Lena smiled at Kara's comment but still complied. She didn't want to get hit in the head with a tree after all.

 

When everything was set, Kara started chopping. After what seemed like forever of non stop chopping trees down, Kara finally took a break. She was sweating all over. She walked over to were Lena was standing and asked Lena if she could have a bit of water. Lena handed her the bottle and Kara gulped it down.

 

“So the trees are down. Now for the hard part.” Kara joked.

 

“Wasn't that the hard part Lena asked.” Eyes wide with shock.

 

“Nope, not at all. The hard part is sawing all these trees into smaller pieces and hauling everything back to the cabin.” Kara stated.

 

“Woah. Can I help?” Lena suddenly asked not wanting to feel useless.

 

Kara looked over at Lena a little bit of surprise evident. 

 

“Uhm Lena, when I promised you vacation, I didn't mean chopping down trees and heavy lifting.” Kara joked.

 

“I know Kara but I wanna help somehow.” 

 

“Okay, so do you know how to work with a saw?” Kara asked.

 

“I will, if you show me.” Lena answered with a smirk on her face.

 

“Well okay then. Go to my bag. I have a spare saw in there. Take it and come join me.” Kara replied with a huge grin on her face.

 

Lena did exactly that but before Kara started with her lesson, she took of her flannel shirt. She was now left  in a grey tank top, she wore under her shirt. Sweat glistening on her biceps and shoulders.

 

Lena almost dropped the saw at the new revealence.

 

“Ready?” Kara asked. Lena swallowed to moisten up her suddenly dry throat.

 

“Yeah, ready.” Lena had to focus all her strength on not just looking at how Kara's muscles flexed while handling the saw but also registering what Kara was saying.

 

After a few attempts Lena got it. Kara made it look so incredibly easy, the way she sawed down on those trees. After only sawing two pieces of wood, Lena’s arm started to cramp up. Her movements were faltering. Kara noticed and told Lena that she shouldn't  force it. Lena didn't want to stop but the pain made her reconsider. After what seemed like hours to Lena, Kara loaded all the pieces of wood on the wagon type thinghy. When she gathered all of her gear and stored it away in her bag, she grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on but leaving it open so the breeze could cool her down while pulling the wagon back to the cabin. Lena offered to carry the pack. 

 

When they arrived back at the cabin. Kara's stomach started growling really loud. They both started giggling. 

 

“That means I better get started on lunch.” Kara blushed.

 

“I will help.” Lena offered.

 

For lunch they just made some sandwiches. Kara got a couple of beers out the fridge and handed Lena one, who gladly accepted it.

 

After lounging around until late in the afternoon Lena suddenly said,

 

“You know Kara, I never really pegged you for an outdoorsy person, you are literally full of surprises.”

 

After hearing what Lena said, all Kara could was blush.

 

“So what motivated you into the cabin life?” Lena asked curiously.

 

“Well I grew up in a small town with my adoptive family, there werent alot of people around but when I moved to the city to pursue a career. I kept feeling the need to go back to that little town. You know to get away from all the noise and people and polluted air. Not that the city isn't great and all but sometimes you just gotta press pause and get back in touch with nature to feel grounded and calm. So one day Eliza and Jeremiah took me and Alex camping outside of midvale. I felt so calm and at home in the middle of nature. That day I promised myself that I would make some kind of home away from home in the middle of the forest. 

 

So when we got back, I started researching cabin life online. I gathered all the information.When I came to national city to pursue my career in journalism, I started working hard and saving up to get a permit for a plot of Land in the middle of the forest. Alex helped me wherever she could with money. When everything was finalized and I could start building my home away from home, I needed help and that's how I met Joe. He had experience with cabin life. He owns a few cabins that he rented out in the vacation. I rented one of his cabins to stay in for a few weeks. I really liked the experience.

 

One day I just asked him about how to build a cabin of my own. He gave me instructions and offered his help. He gathered some if friends and a year later, I had my own cabin. I have this cabin for almost 4 years now. Alex and the others came one time to stay a weekend but they understood why I had it build and they never intruded after that.”

 

“Wow, that's an interesting story. I don't think I would be able to do what you did Kara.” Lena said in awe.

 

“Speaking of your cabin, you never gave me a full tour of it.”

 

“I know right, come on let's go then.” Kara pulled Lena off the chair. They started outside. To the right of the cabin was a garage type construction. With a large picnic bench under it. And outdoors barbecue set and an wood burning oven. I  front of the garage was a fire pit with a couple of tree trunk benches around it. In the back there was a small shed. To the left was another construction but this one was made to store firewood. 

 

“Time to go back inside.” Kara pulled Lena inside. “You already saw most of it so let's go straight upstairs then.” Kara made Lena go up first. When Lena got upstairs she gasped. In front of her there was a loft kind of space.There was no bed just a Twin sized mattress in the middle. On the left side Kara a small book rack an on the other a small dresser. 

 

The space wasn't too big nor too small. It was just cozy. Kara had hung a string of fairy lights above the tiny window. And both sides of the wall had pictures of birds and flowers,trees and other nature stuff on it.

 

“Do you like it?” Kara asked shyly

 

“Do I like it?! I love it Kara.It's beautiful and just you”

 

When Lena looked at Kara with awe in her eyes, all Kara wanted to do is pull Lena into a kiss but she didn't tho. She settled for a hug. 

 

_ “Maybe one day”  _  She thought. 

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camping trip outside the cabin and a stupid mistake that may not be stupid at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I started updating slower. My apologies.  
> But my job is demanding. Just came home from a long suffering nightshift. So I forced myself to at least stay awake and finish this chapter.

The days at the cabin went by so fast. They were already two weeks in. Lena slowly but surely got used to all the hard work that came with cabin life. She and Kara grew closer in those two weeks. They were like a team. They woke up in the early morning made breakfast, did their chores and relaxed all afternoon.

 

On the end of the second week Kara urged Lena to pack a small bag with the essentials. Kara would carry the other stuff. They would go on a hike further up the mountain and stay there for the weekend. Kara promised Lena that it would be nice to really go out into the nature and enjoy it.

 

Lena agreed and did whatever Kara told her. She never thought she would enjoy a vacation like this but with Kara it seemed to fit and feel natural. Kara never made her feel like she didn't know what she was doing. She always made her feel comfortable and well taken care off. So when Kara told her to pack a bag for a hike and camping trip, she complied.

 

They were going to leave on a friday right after they had breakfast and return sunday. When the time arrived to leave, Kara made sure she had everything and closed off the cabin.

 

Kara led Lena to a trail that would lead them further up the mountain. During those two weeks of hard work and cabin life, Lena's stamina grew. She could hold out much longer than the first day she hiked to the cabin. They stopped two times on their way to the campsite just to have a snack and to take some pictures.

 

Kara showed Lena different trees and plants and what they could be used for. She showed her a few different species of birds and flowers. Lena was loving it all.

 

They reached a clearing and stopped. Kara turned around to look at Lena and said

 

“Get ready for what's behind these trees Lena.” She had a twinkle in her eyes and she was sporting that big toothy grin of hers. Now Lena couldn't wait, she was excited.

 

As they walked through the trees a stream came into view. The water supplied by a small waterfall, flowed steadily over some rocks down to the mountain.

 

Lena just stood there and enjoyed the beauty, awe present on her features. She didn't even notice when Kara took some pictures of her.

 

“Do you like it?” Kara asked.

 

“I love it, it's so beautiful. How did you find this place Kara?” asked Lena

 

“I actually found it by accident on a hike of mine. So is it okay if we set up camp here or would you prefer somewhere else.”

 

“It's perfect Kara. We can stay here.” Lena confirmed.

 

At that Kara got busy setting up the tent, blowing up the sleeping pads and rolling out the sleeping bags inside the tent. She then proceeded to gather some wood for the campfire and lighting one. The sun was just setting when they were finished setting up camp. 

 

“So how about we make some instant noodles for tonight and tomorrow I'll make sure we have some fresh fish for lunch.” Kara suggested. 

 

“You know Kara, if we were in the city I would literally look down on you for suggesting instant noodles for dinner but since we are far away from home my answer is why not?”

Lena said amused.

 

Kara boiled some water from the stream in small pot and then poured them into the instant noodle cups. When the soup was done she just said “Dinner is served my Lady.” 

 

They both started giggling. Soon enough it got dark. They changed into their sleeping clothes and sat besides each other looking at the stars. 

 

“It's so beautiful out here. In the city you barely get a glimpse of a star.” Lena said.

 

“Well you do get a glimpse if you know where to look.” Kara said while looking into those beautiful green eyes of Lena.

 

_ “You are so breathtakingly beautiful. I wish I could tell you how I felt.”  _ Kara thought.

 

“Yeah? Where do I need to look then Kara.”

 

“It's a secret.” Kara looked at her hands. 

 

“You can tell me, I won't tell anyone.” Lena urged

 

“If I tell you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore.” Kara started full on blushing.

 

“I think you can trust me.” Lena said while yawning. All the hiking made her tired. “Do you mind if I turn in a bit early tonight Kara, I'm a bit tired.”

 

“No, not at all. Sleep well Lena. I'll stay out a while longer.”

 

“Okay, don't stay up too late.”

 

“Nope, I won't.” Kara said with a small smile.

 

Lena went in the tent and rolled herself up in her sleepingbag ready to fall asleep.Kara just sat there feeling all kinds of things for the woman inside her tent and she didn't know how to tell her.

 

“Ugh Kara, your such an idiot. Why can't you just tell her. Huh? Why can't you just tell her that she's so beautiful and that you like her. That you would do anything to make her happy? Why?!”  She said to the flames which were flickering a bright orange in the dark night.

 

What Kara didn't know is that Lena wasn't asleep yet. She just laid there with her eyes closed waiting for sleep to come but when she heard Kara's rambling she couldn't sleep anymore.

 

_ “She likes me.She really likes me.”  _ Lena thought.  _ “How will I let her know that I like her too and she's also beautiful and that she already makes me happy.” _

 

Lost in thought Lena finally fell asleep. Kara made her way into to the tent and curled herself up in her sleeping bag. She let out a long suffering sigh before she let sleep take her over.

 

The next morning Kara woke up to the sounds of nature also waking up. She felt comfortably warm and when she looked down she saw that Lena scooted herself so close to her and now she laid with her head just on top her stomach. Her breathing even, indicating that she still was asleep. 

 

Lena looked so peaceful. Kara didn't want to get up but she had to because she needed to get breakfast ready for them both. She tried to move carefully and slowly to not to wake Lena but the moment she stirred Lena mumbled “Don't go yet, please.” While she moved her body more into Kara's. 

 

“But I have to make breakfast for us Lena.” Kara whispered back,smiling at how cute Lena was being. “I know you love me Kara, you don't have show it every time.” Lena mumbled back.

 

Kara let out a gasp of shock.“What did you just say?!”

 

“I said, I know you love me Kara and you don't have to show it every time.” Lena opened her eyes completely and looked at Kara who was now so red like a cooked lobster.

 

“Uh, uhm,I,I..uhm, what do you mean by that Lena?”

 

“I mean, I love you too silly. I have known for a while now. I didn't know how or when to tell you but since I heard you calling yourself an idiot last night, I thought I'd help you out a bit because it didn't sit right with me.” Lena explained.

 

“Wait. You heard me last night?” Kara asked, shock and embarrassment evident on her face. 

 

Lena just nodded, smile on her face.

 

“Oh my God, I am an idiot.” Kara said while trying to pull the sleeping bag over her face but Lena stopped her. “You’re not an idiot Kara.” Lena said very amused.

 

When Kara looked at Lena, her raven hair messy and all over the place, her green eyes vibrant and shining, her full lips pulled into a smile, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She surged forward and captured Lena's lips into a kiss. Lena was caught by surprise but recovered in 0.2 seconds. She gave into the kiss completely, feeling her inside's melt at the small moan Kara let out.

 

The kiss grew intenser, stronger and deeper. After what seemed like forever and the need for oxygen grew, they pulled apart. 

 

“Wow.” Was all Kara could say.

 

“Does that mean we get to do that again?” Lena asked Kara with hooded eyes. The kiss really had a strong effect on her because all the emotions she felt for her best friend came pouring out all at once.

 

“That's a definite yes.” Kara said while angling forward for another kiss.

 

They stayed in the tent kissing and making out like horny teenager until Kara's stomach stated loudly that they needed to get out and make breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go fishing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was kinda a long wait for this chapter but it's here and it's queer. Lol sorry. Enjoy guys.

It was saturday afternoon. Kara and Lena had oats and coffee for breakfast. Now they were both venturing down the stream, looking for a good spot to throw a line.

When they got to a nice spot, where the water was a bit deeper, Kara assembled her fishing rod. While she was busy putting everything together, she showed Lena how to choose the right lures and hooks for different types of fish. When everything was ready she also showed her how to cast a line.

 

“Just make sure it doesn't get stuck on anything.” Kara said while throwing the line. When the line was submerged, she looked to Lena and said “Now we wait.”

They didn't have to wait long tho. After a few minutes of waiting, the line started resisting, indicating that something bit. Kara was now working very hard to reel in her catch. 

“This part is the hard part.” She grunted. “You have to make sure you reel the line in fast but not too hard because you could either lose your catch or your whole line. So precision is key."

 

After some struggling, she pulled out a medium sized pike out of the water. Lena's eyes went wide at the fish that was now flopping on the land, fighting for it's life.

“Wow Kara that is a large fish.”  Kara just giggled and said “Large? Oh no Lena this one is still small. There are larger ones in these waters but the our best shot at catching such a large one is down at the lake.”

“I'm gonna throw this one back and then try for a smaller one.” she explained. After she unhooked the fish and threw it back, she handed the rod to Lena. “Wanna give it a try? Don’t worry, I'll guide you every step of the way. She offered with a smile.

 

“Might as well try it, since I'm here.” Lena took the rod reluctantly and tried to follow Kara's instructions. “So, uhm what you wanna do is this..” Kara went to stand behind her and grabbed Lena's arms and showed her the motions. Pressing her front to Lena's back.She literally felt the shiver that went through Lena's body or was it hers at their contact. Lena suddenly found it hard to focus on everything Kara was saying.

 

"Are you alright?” Kara asked.

 

“Uhm yess, yess.I'm fine. You were saying?” Lena turned her head to look up at Kara with a smile and twinkle in her eyes. When Kara saw the look Lena give her, she could not resist. She closed the small distance that resided between them and connected their lips in sweet and loving kiss. They both moaned into the kiss while deepening it. After a minute or so Lena pulled away slightly breathless. She looked at Kara and said "I thought you were teaching me how to catch our lunch." 

 

"Well it isn't my fault you're so irresistible." They both started giggling until Kara's stomach growled. "I guess we gotta hurry up and catch lunch." She commented a little embarrassed. "So uhm where were we?" Kara repeated all the steps and motions for Lena until the line was submerged again. This time they had to wait a little longer before something bit. 

 

It started with a big jolt. The rod almost got pulled out of Lena's hands. Luckily Kara was there to support her. After a real struggle they managed to get the fish on land. It flipped and flopped all over the place with no sign of giving up. Kara pulled out her knife that she kept strapped to her belt most of the time she was outside and stilled the fish after thanking it for being their food. Lena noticed a small tinge of sadness in her eyes. "You know the killing,it never gets any easy but we gotta eat don't we." She sighed.

 

After the promise of food her sadness completely disappeared. "We caught our lunch, now all we gotta do is clean it, cook it and eat it. Wanna do the honors of cleaning the fish?" She looked at Lena expectantly. Lena's just looked from Kara to the fish that she held with her fingers. She never  in her life did anything close to cleaning a fish for a meal. She was dumbstruck. "Uuuuuh, Kara I've uhm, I've never cleaned a fish before in my life. I I don't know how to." She felt like some sort of disappointment. 

 

"Oh Lena, I wasn't going to let you do it alone. I'm right here aren't I? I will guide you every step of the way. Come on help me find a nice flat rock that we can use as a cutting board." After scouring the place for a few minutes Lena found an almost flat piece of rock big enough to use. They moved to the edge of the water and hunched down to get to work. Kara washed the fish in the water removing all the dust that stuck on it. She then laid it on its side on the rock. She took her knife and looked at Lena. "So, I'm gonna show you how to gut the fish and then filet this side and then I will let you filet the other side. Okay?" Lena just shook her head. She felt like some unknowing student. 

 

_ "I'm a CEO of a multi billion dollar company with brains for days goddammit. I'm sure I can clean and fillet a fish."  _ She thought. She focused on what Kara was showing her to do. Kara started with removing the scales of the fish, she then proceeded to make a cut on the underbelly of the fish from the tail side to the head.She then used her fingers to scoop out the guts from the fish and flicked them into the water. She rinsed the fish in the water, removing all the excess innards. When the insides were clean she proceeded to filleting the fish. She did her side in one smooth motion. She was very proud of her work. She then handed the knife to Lena with a "your turn"comment. "Just do everything I showed you just now and we will have 2  boneless fillets.

 

Lena took the knife with her hands shaking a bit. She felt nervous.  _ "For God Sake Lena, it's just cutting a fish. It's not quantum physics. Well at least that's easy."  _ She thought. Kara flipped the fish over. Lena eyed the fish, took a deep breath and started filleting the fish. She got through it without any mishaps. "See that wasn't so hard was it? You did it Lena." Kara looked at her with pride. Lena felt accomplished. "No, not at all." She started laughing out loud. All that nervousness for nothing. The whole situation was suddenly funny. 

 

"I'm sorry Kara. I just found it funny how I was stressing about if I was going to be able to cut the fish right and then everything went so smoothly. I was also nervous about disappointing you." Her laughter died down so sudden it took Kara by surprise. "Oh Lena, you know you could never disappoint me and even if you hadn't got it right the first time I would still be proud of you for trying." When she saw the loving look Kara gave her Lena just surged forward and kissed Kara deeply. She really loved this woman, her best friend and now her lover. 

 

After the kiss, they cleaned and packed everything up. Kara put the fillets in a ziplock bag she brought along with her and they headed back to camp where Kara made lunch. Fried fish with some potatoes and veggies. She also made tea for them to drink.

 

After lunch they just lounged around till late in the afternoon. The sun was already setting when Kara looked at Lena and said "Wanna go swimming?"

  
  
  


TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I described the whole fishing experience clearly enough. Sometimes situations are kinda hard to put into word.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go swimming in cold water while out camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clears throat* So I'm back to post this. Same excuse like last. Work does a number on me so I can't really write. So have patience with me. I'd really appreciate it.  
> Thank you.

Lena looked at Kara as if she just spoke some other worldly language. "Uhm..?" She asked incredulous look still present on her face. "I asked if you want to go swimming silly. You know, submerging your body in water." Kara was smiling radiantly at Lena. "I know what you mean Kara but isn't the water freezing cold by now?" 

"Well it's going to be cold but not freezing. We can go for a dip and then warm ourselves by the fire. That is if you want to. I sometimes do it when I go on one of my solo hikes." Lena just stared at Kara before answering "I didn't bring a swimsuit. You didn't tell me to pack one." 

"Who said you needed a swimsuit?" Kara gave Lena a mild look of mischief. Lena started blushing. "Well I.. uhm..you want to go skinny dipping? In cold water? Kara are you being serious right now?" Bewilderment now evident in Lena's eyes. Kara started full on laughing now. "I'd like to go skinny dipping with you but I was planning on going swimming with my underwear on. So are we doing it or not?" She looked at Lena with this amused look and twinkle in her eyes. "Uuuuuuuh, maybe?"

Kara didn't wait long..She got up and started taking her shirt off. She was busy unbuckling her belt when Lena commented "I said maybe." Kara just shrugged. "That sounded like a yes to me." Kara flashed that dismantling smile of hers while proceeding to take off her pants and kicking her boots off. Soon enough she was just in her sports bra and boxers. Lena's eyes almost rolled out of their sockets at Kara's revealed skin. 

"Oh My God. Send help. Look at those muscles. Those abs. Those fucking arms. This woman is going to kill me." Lena thought.

"Lena?"

"Hmmmm, yeah?" Lena answered still a bit hypnotized by Kara's gorgeous muscular body.

"You coming or what?" 

"Uuuuuhm okay." Lena didn't know what came over that made her say comply. Maybe it was the way Kara was looking at her or maybe she finally went crazy. Only the universe will know why she actually decided to take off her clothes to go swimming in freezing cold water.

"Ready?" Kara asked while opening her hand for Lena to take. "No. Not at all but let's go before I change my mind." Lena took Kara's hand who then pulled her towards the edge of the water. Kara got in first and pulled Lena with her. Lena literally screamed like someone was trying to murder her with a dull knife while Kara just giggled. The water was colder than she anticipated.

"So c-cold." She was trying to say between clattering teeth. "Oh come on. It's not so bad.You gotta submerge yourself completely and then stay still for a few minutes so your body can get used to the temperature." Kara explained

"H-how are y-you not cold?" Lena was shivering like a leaf. Kara took pity on her and pulled her close. Lena sucked in a deep breath when she felt Kara's skin against hers. Kara wrapped her arms completely around her body. Lena could literally feel the warmth or more like heat radiating from Kara's muscular body. It was such a good feeling in contrast with the cold water. Lena didn't think it was possible but soon enough her body adjusted to the cold temperature. She and Kara played a bit in the water until they were both cold and wrinkly.

"Should we head back to our tent? I'm Starving." Kara asked"Yeah, let's go." Lena answered. "I'm going to make some tea to warm us back up." Kara started moving towards were their tent was located. Luckily the fire was still burning so it was very easy to find their way back. As soon as they were both Lena ran to the tent to get changed into dry clothes while Kara was busy throwing more wood onto the fire. Getting a small pot with water to boil for their oats.

A few minutes later Lena joined her with a lantarn to give them some more light eventho it was a clear nigh and asked if she could help with something. "Yeah sure. Help me with the oats while I get dressed." Lena took a packet of oats out of Kara's pack along with 2 bowls and sporks. When the water was boiling she added oats and a small packet of sugar and stirred until the mixture thickend. She then poured two portions. The biggest one for Kara. She left everything to cool and made her way to the water to wash out the small pot and refill it with water to make their tea. 

Kara exited the tent a few minutes later fully dressed in her sleep attire and boots. She joined Lena on the sitting log next to the fire. Lena was just pouring their tea. "Ready to eat?" Lena aksed. "Yess." Was all she got as an answer before Kara dug in. "Mmmm these oats are so good Lena. Thank you." Kara said while gobbling down her food. "I do my best." She couldn't help but smile lovingly at Kara who enjoyed the simple oats she made. She really did love this woman Kara Danvers her best friend.She never thought she'd go on something so trivial like a camping trip and enjoy it so much. 

After they finished eating and drinking their tea, they stayed up late in the night. Lena snuggled into Kara who was telling her stories about previous trips to her cabin. Lena enjoyed every second of it until she yawned. Tiredness taking over her body from the day they've had. "Let's get you to bed baby. Kara whispered. Lena just mumbled okay. Kara just lifted her up and brought her to the tent and laid her down, took her boots off and tucked her in. Before she joined Lena, she checked if everything was alright outside. She kicked off her boots and placed them in the vestibule of the tent besides Lena's smaller ones. She then curled up beside Lena,kissed her on her forehead and whispered a soft goodnight before dozing off into a dreamless sleep.

Around them the woods were alive with nightlife and everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/ Good night.  
> Love you all  
> Peace..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> If you liked it don't be afraid to leave kudos


End file.
